The Most Beautiful Moment Of My Life
by LineSofie
Summary: Danny Jones and Callie Williams were living the life as it should be. They had each other and they had the baby that they had wanted for a really long time on the way - until the tragedy happens. Rated T to be safe :p


**Hey guys, this is a little cute one-shot that I wrote. It just suddenly came to me that I should write a new little story. Once again, it´s a McFly story, this time, it´s with Danny Jones. **

PS: I DONT OWN ANYTHING

**

* * *

The most beautiful moment of my life**

"Call an ambulance!" I heard somebody behind me ask. I was much too panicky to turn around and look. My girlfriend was in my arms motionless and breathing too fast. She was unconscious. "Callie? Callie, sweetie, can you hear me?" I asked again and again and again, but with no luck. I buried my head in her chest and cried and without thinking I placed my hand on her slightly swollen belly. The joy she had brought to my life, the day she told me that our endless tries to have a baby together had succeeded. I smiled to myself through the tears of the thought of the dream that I had had about us. That our little son – I was much too determined that I thought it was a son to ever give in to her thoughts of the baby being a girl – was running around in the garden playing football with me while Callie would be sitting on the terrace looking at us while breastfeeding our next child, a little girl. That was my image of the future with Callie, but as I got back to reality that dream was burst. Callie would probably lose the child that she was carrying and if my worst nightmare had to come true, she would die too. I felt a padding on my shoulders as the medical people from the newly arrived ambulance told me to move so they could get by.

I got permission to ride in the ambulance to the hospital with Callie. It was breaking my heart as I sat there looking at her as a medical person – whatever they are called –held a mask in front of her face that covered her mouth and nose. It was helping her breathe. When we arrived back at the hospital Callie was rushed out of the ambulance and inside the great white hospital building. I sighed and walked inside. I would have to wait for a while. I wanted to sit down on the plastic chairs in the waiting room but I was much too restless. I paced back and forth waiting for time to pass by. When I had spent half an hour doing so, I walked up to the desk and the lady looked at me. "Is there any news on Callie Williams?" I asked hopeful. "What is your relation to Callie Williams?" she asked. "I´m her boyfriend," I answered hoping that she would give me an answer soon. "I´m sorry, but we cannot give you that information as you are not married or related by blood," she told me and looked down into her papers. This news got me furious. I walked away from the desk and grabbed my phone. "Hello?" Callie´s older sister, Hayley asked. "Hayley," I started. She immediately sensed that something was wrong. "What is it? Is Callie alright?"She asked getting worried. "No, she´s in the hospital," I replied not wanted to give her this news over the phone. "What happened? How is she?" she asked panicking. "They won't tell me anything – I´m not related to her by blood or marriage," I told her quoting the lady at the information desk. "Can you get here, you´re her sister?" I asked crossing my fingers. "Yeah, sure, I´ll be there in a few minutes," she promised me. "You just calm down, I´m sure she´ll be okay," she told me. Her words comforted me for just a second before another wave of panic and worry shot through me.

I continued pacing back and forth – this time right in front of the great entrance to the hospital. It had been 4 minutes and 37 seconds since I had hung up with Hayley. I had no idea what to feel right now. I felt like breaking down and weep but something in my head kept telling me that I had to stay strong for Callie. "Danny!" I heard Hayley´s voice call for me. She ran into my arms and cried. "What happened?" she asked when she had pulled back. "We were out to get something to eat and I walked up to get us something to eat. When I came back she collapsed onto the floor – she was bleeding badly," I told her. We hadn´t told our families about our little miracle yet – we were supposed to do that together. Now, I had to do it on my own. "I´ll go ask if there´s news, I´ll be right back," she told me and smiled weakly at me. "Thank you," I whispered and sat down for the first time. I put my head in my hands. I felt a slight padding on my shoulder not long after. "Could you please follow me?" a friendly looking doctor stood in front of me. Hayley walked to me side. "She´ll tell us what happened," Hayley reassured me. I sighed and stood up. We walked down the hall and reached the elevators.

A little later we arrived at the intensive care and stopped outside room no. 376. The doctor opened the door slowly and let us in. When I saw Callie lying there in the bed, hooked up with tubes and machines I broke down. I cried onto Hayley´s shoulder. "I´m sorry to inform you that we had to put Ms. Williams into a coma; it was the safest thing we could do to save the baby. We are not sure what caused all this yet but we will inform you if something comes up. You should know her chances of surviving isn´t that large," the doctor told us before she walked out. "Baby? You finally got pregnant?" Hayley asked looking at me. "Oh congratulations," she told me obviously forgetting for a moment that we were in a hospital and her 4 years older sister was lying in a coma. "I´m sorry, this wasn´t the way we had planned to tell you, but yes, we finally got our little miracle, and now I´m about to lose all that plus the most important thing in my life," I said and sighed. I walked to the bed and sat down. I took Callie´s hand carefully and kissed it gently. "I´m sorry, I know how much you guy´s wanted a baby," Hayley told me and walked to my side. She placed a hand on my shoulder and the other hand on the Callie´s stomach. "You stay in there, little buddy, and when you come out in 7 months, I´ll spoil you like crazy," she whispered and sighed. "5," I told her but she didn´t seem to understand at first. "5 months," I corrected. "You kept this a secret for 4 months?" she asked with her mouth hanging open. "I´m surprised you didn´t notice, you´re the most curious thing I have ever met," I told her smirked. She laughed. The laugh ended in a sigh. "Cal, please wake up soon," she whispered and looked back at Callie. "I should call my parents," she whispered and looked at me for a second before leaving the room. I sighed again and looked at Callie. My precious girl was lying in that hospital bed looking so vulnerable. I had hoped that I never would have had to see the love of my life like this.

I felt my heart pounding faster and faster in my chest as I realized that I would have to tell Callie´s parents that I had gotten her pregnant. I wasn´t nervous about her mother´s reaction, it was her father who got me scared enough to almost pee in my pants. He had never really approved of me. He had promised Callie that he would be nice – he wasn´t mean to me, he was just cold. I had no idea what to say to them when they got to the hospital half an hour later. Mr. Williams walked directly by me to Callie´s bed without giving me a single glance. He grabbed her hand gently and kissed her forehead. "My baby girl, what happened to you?" he whispered shaking his head. Mrs. Williams placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked down at her. She smiled a slight smile at me. "How is she doing?" she asked. "I know nothing," my words were frustrated. "Oh," she whispered and looked down. "Look, there´s something you need to know, because I don´t want the doctor to be the one to tell you," I started. I took a deep breath. "Callie…Erm…Callie is pregnant," I continued. I closed my eyes tightly expecting Mr. Williams´ fist against my chin, instead I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Hayley in front of me. She smiled sympathetically at me. I looked around. In the few seconds that I had closed my eyes, Callie´s parents had disappeared out of the room. "Where did your parents go?" I asked confused. "Dad was about to flip on you but mom stopped him and got him out of the room. They´re "discussing" it outside," she replied. "I´m proud that you told them, I know how dad doesn´t really like you," she continued. "Yeah, sure," I replied and sat down at Callie´s bedside and grabbed her hand gently. "Mom´s happy for you though, she almost cried of happiness," Hayley whispered and sat herself down on the other side of the bed. She placed her hand on Callie´s small baby belly and looked at Callie. "I am so proud of you sis. Stay in there, okay?" she asked. I looked at her. She was crying.

Callie´s father didn´t even look at me as he reappeared in the room. He grabbed his coat and walked out the room. Callie´s mother walked to me. "Nothing could not bring me more joy than to know that I´ll be a grandmother," she told me and kissed my forehead. "Take care," she whispered and walked out the door.

The doctor´s were trying hard to find the reason why all this was happening to Callie. They still hadn´t found the reason after 4 months. Through the usual check-ups on the baby, they saw that the baby was growing too slow. The baby was a month behind when it came to his developing. The doctors feared that Callie would give birth too early in the first place. They had hooked her up to another machine that looked for labour symptoms as Callie couldn´t say herself if she was in labour.

Hayley had been here every day by my side and was an amazing support whenever I would break down. Callie´s mother had been here a few times to check-up on her daughter and Callie´s father had refused to come at all.

I was sitting by Callie´s bed as usually. I was extremely tired as I hadn´t slept all night. The machine the doctors had hooked her up to recently to watch for labour had made a little effect yesterday and the doctors were keeping close attention to her as they worried that she would go into labour. It was breaking my heart. If the baby was born now, the chances that he would survive was very little. His lungs wasn´t fully developed yet and he was much too small. The machine hadn´t made any signs since but the doctor´s still wanted to be on the safe side.

As I looked at Callie I realized how much I missed having her in my arms, feeling the softness of her skin. I buried my head in her hair and took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. I missed hearing her voice telling me that she loved me, I missed hearing her laugh as I tickled her, I missed her giggle as I would bend down and tell jokes about her to our son through her belly. I sighed at the thought of those memories that I probably never was going to experience with her again.

The machine beside the bed made beeping noises as it once again tracked signs of labour, this time it continued longer than the first time. I panicked when the doctor who was taking care of Callie, ran in and checked the monitor. "I´m sorry sir, but I have to ask you to leave," he said and looked at me. I took a deep breath and left the room hesitantly.

A few hours and a caesarean-section later our little daughter was born. I felt proud as I stood there beside Callie´s bed holding our little miracle. She looked incredibly beautiful with her glossy red cheeks and her soft red lips pouting as she slept peacefully in my arms. Thankfully the doctors were mistaken when they said that she was a whole month behind developing. She was just perfect. She was breathing on her own which the doctor´s had feared that she wouldn´t be able to the first few months after her birth. I smiled down at the sleeping beauty in my arms. She looked so much like her mother. I had seen photos of Callie when she was a baby. If you compared the photo of Callie back then and looked at the newborn miracle in my arms, it was only the clothes that made the difference between the two. I looked at Callie. She was still lying there unmoving and unconscious to the miracle that had just happened. I walked outside the room and walked to Callie´s mother. I needed to have some space. I handed my daughter to her and walked back into the room. I sat down beside the bed. "I can´t wait for you to wake up. You know who´s going to be here when you wake up? Our beautiful daughter, god, you should see her, she´s amazing, Callie. But she needs you, so do I. Come on you promised. You promised. Our little girl, she needs her mom, I need her mom. She doesn´t even have a name. We were supposed to do that together. I can´t do it without you. And I´m just afraid that we´ll lose you and that it´ll just be the two of us. And she doesn´t even have a name," I took a deep breath and tried to hold back tears. "Paige," Callie spoke in a very weak voice. "Her name´s Paige, okay?" she continued and turned her head and looked at me. I smiled and chuckled. "Okay, Paige Jones, god, you scared me," I told her and leaned up to kiss her forehead. "Is she okay?" she asked her worried eyes getting big. "She´s beautiful," I replied. "Can I see her?" she asked looking at me. "I should get a doctor," I said and sat up a little. Callie stopped me. "No," she whispered. "I just want for me and you to meet our daughter for a minute," she continued. "Okay," I said. We both looked up as the door opened. It was Callie´s mother who was holding Paige. "Wow, wow, wow, my baby´s had a baby, and she´s beautiful," she said and walked to Callie´s bed. She placed Paige in Callie´s open arms. "Hello, Paige, remember me? I missed you," she whispered before pressing her lips on Paige´s forehead. "I´m going to love you forever," she whispered. Her voice was shaken by tears. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. We both laughed. I leaned in to kiss her. God, I had missed that feeling. When we pulled back, I kept her head in my hands and looked into her eyes. We both then looked at our daughter who was whimpering cutely. "She´s perfect," Callie whispered and intertwined our hands. This was the most beautiful moment of my life.

_**The End**_


End file.
